The Mind, Soul and Diary
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: Two different people. Rewind that two polar oppsites come tgether. One from the world of the rich and powerful and one from the world or the normal. Will they fall into eternal love or will they Crash or rather Clash and burn. Was titled Clash before.
1. Those Eyes

Clash

By

Chocolate Thunder

Or

The Chocolate Maker

And

Vanilla Lightning

And

Friend

of

Appa ~ Appa ~ Away

I don't own avatar. Also the lucky 25 reviewer was doctor Anthony. He was the 25th reviewer of my story The Dragon. So here is the new story that he picked. So with this story is the same my 25th reviewer will have the opportunity to chose if I write a new story or a new chapter ASAP. If it is new chapter you can pick the topic and what happens and if a new story I will you a few choices and you will choose which you would like me to write. Oh and let me not forget a shout out promotion for you and your story.

_**

* * *

**_

Now for the story….

When Zuko walked out of the restaurant with his best friend Jet, all the girl were giggling. One glimpse of Zuko's gold eyes and they were already winking and batting their eyelashes to try to get one of the wealthy boy's number. The red cashmere sweater was warm but not as warm as his hands. His hand that controlled and moved billions and had the power of making and controlling fire.

Zuko the son of a King, he left his country to explore and make his own money. He didn't do badly at either; he bought a large area of land to build a house and turns out to his luck that the area was rich in oil, diamond, and coal. He quickly sold a much a he could of the raw material. Although the offers to buy the land was huge, he knew that if he kept at this rate of selling he would be a billionaire before his 20th birthday. One day the Earth King himself gave Zuko an offer he couldn't refuse. 4.5 billion dollars for 7/8 of the land. Zuko having the financial training of a nobleman and Prince he worked the offer for 6/8 of the land. He gave the Earth king the land that was rich in crystals, coal and a little oil. He kept the diamonds and oil for that was what everyone wanted to buy, he was still in the game and what boomed him up the rank of his father and the other king was when he entered the stock market.

He put 500 million dollars into the stock market. He put all the money on the diamond food oil stock from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. He has been reading on how population of the Earth Kingdom as increased and about 35% of the new people their were Water Tribe and just as expected the oil market boomed and had doubled the money to 1 solid billion. And to think that his father had thought of him a failure. The money that the whole country had Zuko had made it a was still making more and mind you reader he is only 18 years old.

More girls giggled at winked at Jet, Jet the heir to a multi-million dollar oil fortune. Jet didn't work now and he would never have to. All the people working for the company and made sure that nothing Jet could every do would bust the company. His father wanted him to make the company more modern to make more money, but the investors and the markets agents knew that was a waste of money so the gave get money and told to go play. Jet started playing, but not with toys rather with girls. He picked girls like flowers and treated them like Queens them threw them away. His green vest was made of the finest cotton but he still was cold, so he did what any other man with millions would do.

"Hey cutie, can please come here I want to talk to you. Someone as fine as you are not even on my level. You should be dating Kings and Princes, but even though you aren't on my level will you please grace me with your presence and warmth, I am cold."

The girl was a typical highbred Fire Nation beauty that had came from a noble household. Her hair was pitch black her skin was pale but not as pale as Zuko's. She was not royalty. She was wearing a light green velvet sweater; it was soft but not as soft as what Jet was after. She was wearing tight skinny jeans it shaped her figure. It showed what she had but not any skin. Her hair was let free and reached the girls I hip. She was easy prey, she was innocent and it showed by how she blushed to his line.

'I will be fun to play with this one, I wonder if her hair feels the way it smells and looks' Jet thought

"Little girl how old are you" Zuko asked the girl in a very smooth and sultry tone to get her to listen and see how innocent she was.

"I am 16, but I turn 17 next week" the girl named Jade said frantically. She wanted to stay with the boys and not to be dismissed. When she heard Zuko's voice her heart melted and her ears pinked.

"Well why are you here, shouldn't you be planning your party" Zuko sad in the same tine that drew the girl closer to him, not knowing what would happen if he hooked her.

"Jet don't you have party planning experience" Zuko said remembering his house christening party.

"Yes, miss what is your name and when is your party"

"My name is Jade, and my party is 5 days from now" The girl gave them both information and smiled. Not a normal smile, but a flirty smile that someone would give their lover and it was pointed at Zuko.

"What a pretty name, well I hope I see more of you" Zuko winked and walked away to go to his apartment with Jet. The apartment he was staying in until his villa in Ba Sing Se was finished.

"Jet are you crazy, you can't try to get a new girl while you are dating Ty Lee" Zuko emphasized by unclenching his pale hands to show is palms and putting them behind his back.

"She is too bubbly for my taste, sex is good and all but I need a new face," Jet said with desperation, it sounded like at least to Zuko he didn't want her but she was clinging on to him.

"Jet, you are truly one of a kind," said Zuko with a chuckle he knew Ty Lee and did not blame him for _that_ choice.

"Thanks, and Good Bye I need to go do some entertaining and take care of business" with a sly smile Jet left to go to his house.

* * *

The Golden Eyes of the Fire Bender scanned the room it was the best money could buy. But it was not the best that _**his**_ money could buy. The mahogany wooden floor was brand new and the rugs were real fur imported from the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko pressed the on button on the remote for the 60 inch HD television. It was so thin and state of the art that it had not even came out yet, but Zuko got it. The cashmere couch was clean and nice but Zuko saw it more as a laundry basket and not a couch he threw his shirt on it and put on his home garments.

He took all the clothes on the couch and put it in the washing machine. If he hurried up he might be able to catch his favorite show. Zuko was not like most rich people, he didn't squander is money, he did hid own work, he did his own laundry, he didn't buy extravagant trinkets to show off. His friend told him to get a maid, but the minute he saw what he would have to pay to keep his house spotless (The Villa). He knew that most of the room in the house wouldn't be used so he did the basic for himself, and anything or anytime he didn't want to he would called a cleaner to fix up the place.

He looked out the window and saw brilliant blue eyes. Then he thought that she must be Water Tribe. He looked again to see that she was with different people. They all belong to different groups and places and they act like they are family. 'My own family does even treat like they treat each other.' He thought. The girl with the eyes that encased the ocean looked at him.

"Probably a commoner" he said with a huff and sat on a satin layered couch then watched the Family Matters re runs.

**_Two hours later…_**

"ZUKO" Ty Lee yelled when she continued hit the red wood door. The oak door was literally shaking with each punch from the normally bubbly and happy girl they call Ty Lee.

"Hold up Tee, if you stop trying to destroy the door that I don't own for I second I will open the door and let your crazy a hell ass in"

"Zuko if you don't let me in… I might cut off your royal gems"

"What, fine you are not coming in"

"Okay Zuko I am sorry"

Then Zuko turn at least 8 locks put on the apartment door of the upper class apartment to keep crazy people (like Ty Lee).

'I don't know how people like this can get in this neighborhood.' Zuko thought

The door unlocked and Zuko looked down to see the normal height-ed teenager. She was not happy and that was a sign for 1 of 4 things.

1. Hell froze over

2. Something bad happened

3. Hell froze over

4. Everyone on Earth has died

'For 1 I have to ask my father because he is definitely going there. Maybe they made hell cold so daddy dearest can feel comfortable, I bet hell is now as cold as his heart.

For 2 the news would have broadcasted something. For 3 I'll have to also ask Azula, her and dad have the same heart or rather none. For 4 I am still alive so…'

"Tee what seems to be the problem"

"Why the hell are you so damn tall, you are only 18, I can even see your face only chest"

"Well Tee you have to ask God why I am tall"

"Shut the fuck up you are 6'4 and a 1/2 and I am 5'10, Ozai is 6'2, and Azula is only 5'8."

"Why are cursing"

"I can do what I want" Ty Lee said with her eyes over flowing with tears.

"Tee, why are crying"

"I Jet said he doesn't love me anymore and broke up with"

'He never did' Zuko thought

"Tee I am so sorry, in any way I can make you feel better let me know"

"This was to be the best summer ever, I had the perfect man, perfect grades, prefect friends, why Zuko did he leave me" Ty Lee said before she bursted with tears and cried into Zuko chest.

"It's okay Tee, I'll try to get you guys back together"

"Thanks Zuko, Azula does not deserve you as a brother"

"You are right, if it was that we had the same mother, father, and face I would have so confuse of how I was related to her"

"Zuko tomorrow will you take me the track meet and Uncle's tea shop"

"Sure Tee"

Ty Lee then left and then Zuko looked at the remander of his priceless door or at least _was_.

"That girl is a box of crazy flakes"

Then Zuko press the green button of the silver remote to off the television. Then went off to bed. His mind was filled with blue eyes from the girl he saw out the window.

"Probably a commoner, with a common face"

With that he went to brush his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

OoO

"Katara put the book down and brush your teeth its bedtime"

"Sokka shut up I am 16, I am turning 17 in 3 days, stop acting like a dad you are my brother" Katara said in dangerous tone to scare Sokka, who backfire her plan by saying this.

"Okay miss grumpy, who is PMSing, you are" Sokka said in baby voice to purposely annoy Katara.

"Sokka keep testing me, when I freeze you to tree and leave you there to suffer, you will learn your lesson"

"Katara, tsk tsk it is that attitude that got you thrown in to running and that is why tomorrow instead of going to the movies with Aang, Toph and I you are going to a sill track meet"

"I don't care, tomorrow Mr. Iroh from the tea shop down the street from the big apartment building for the upper-class.

"Ever since we moved to Ba Sing Se you have been nothing but grumpy, have you been having a 7 week period or something, 'cause you are just plain crazy"

"One guy that lives in the apartment building went to class last year, I saw him through the window"

"Isn't he Jet's best friend"?

"Then he must be no good"

"Well, good night Sokka, you have bored me with your voice that I will go to bed now"

"Night"

"Night Lil' P"

"Lil' P"

"Yeah little PMS" Sokka said

"Or mabye a little to much PMS" Sokka

With that Katara threw a pillow at Sokka and got ready to sleep. Her medium sized bed was covered with furs from her Tribe. Even though the times had changed, her place of origin hadn't much. The only difference between now and 500 years ago was the change of technology. They still lived in igloos and ate mostly seafood. She had loved her tribe, but ever since her mom died and her dad went to the earth kingdom, life just has not been the same.

Ever since the Fire Nation had barged on her home to drill for oil Katara's life has been different.

**Flash Back**…

Katara had been 10 years old. Two strange men came into her house and questioned her mommy.

"Miss we have information that this land is rich in oil deposits, we would like to buy this land from you."

"I am sorry, but I cannot give you your wish, you see this land has been given to this family from my husband's great grandfather down to this generation, if I a mean we gave you this land it would be dishonorable to our family and ancestors."

"We respect your wishes"

The two men left, when they saw Hakoda step in. He had his hunting spear in his had and blood on his parka. The men did not wish to be disposed of. Or at least until they can give this land to the Fire Lord, the cowards would rather spill blood then have theirs spilt. They plot to set the land on Fire so they can buy the land itself and since the family would have to flee and no one would get hurt. Unfortunately for the family when the land had been set on fire the mother they called Kya was washing the dishes and doing house cleaning. All of the belongs had been moved to a place were they couldn't be disturbed while she was cleaning. Katara and Sokka were playing at their Gran Gran's house and Hakoda was hunting. The men lit the exploding jelly at the next second the explosion had not only blown the house in to a nothing but water. But Kya was killed and the two Fire Nation men were burned from the explosion. Everyone in the village had come to see what had happened. They found Kaya dead and the two men horribly disfigured. The men confessed their crime and their body were lit on fire and Kya had been buried.

Ever since the death of her mother Katara's life has never been the same.

_Flash Ended_

Katara on her lamp that rested on the birch bark desk, she open the her Diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what happened Toph and Aang got together. I am serious, no kidding. I can believe it. Sokka has finally found a girlfriend after Yue. She is pretty and very nice. I guess I am the only single one in this group now. Unless God blesses me with a man, I hope his is cute. Sokka is so annoying, just now he kept me from finishing this new book I saw on Oprah's best reads. Oprah is amazing she is like a billionaire or trillionaire already. I wish I were Oprah daughter and not the daughter of a deadbeat dad, that doesn't even come home. You know what diary; ever since my mother died I have barely ever seen my father. I bet he drink and does __**it**__ hookers and squanders his paycheck on prostitutes. Any way diary Sokka took me out with Aang and Toph. While we were walking back home I saw this dude with these piercing Golden Eyes they were beautiful. I couldn't see his face, but I think he is of Jet's friends. Jet. How I hate Jet he tried to sleep with me, he almost succeeded if not one of his friends told him that I was too young and inexperienced for him. Who ever that was bless his soul. Good Night diary sees you next time._

With that Katara laid down to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she was reminded of Golden Eyes all night. This strange feeling of warmth filled her body and her heart. I hope tomorrow is fun Katara said with a yawn. Even in her dreams she was reminded of **Golden Eyes.**

* * *

So do you like it. I now it is long. Over 4,287 ( Happy Face)

From my old story I did Word of the updatE.

I like it but don't wanna copy it.

So I am going to do Words from different Countries

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now for Words Not In English_**

English Italian

Chocolate - Cioccolato

Love - amore

Lost - Perso

Keys - chiavi

Fire - Fuoco

Nation - Nazione

Water - Acqua

People - Persone

**_Good Right - Buona Destra_**

**_Good Good by Ashanti_**

**_on The Declartion_**

Anyone that can make a sentance or review in English and put or drop an italian word in their will get a shout out.

Please Review - Si prega di modifica

Review Please

Si prega di modifica

Review

Review

Thank You for reading but still

Review, Please, Please

3,463 words


	2. The Games Begin

Clash

By

Chocolate Thunder

Or

The Chocolate Maker

And

Vanilla Lightning

And

Friend of Appa ~ Appa ~ Away

I don't own avatar. Also the lucky 25 reviewer was doctor Anthony. He was the 25th reviewer of my story The Dragon. So here is the new story.

_**Now for the story….**_

KATARA POV

Katara got up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock.

"Stop, I'm up, I am up, damn all these alarms" Katara yelled at the clock that was responsible for waking her up this morning.

Being a water bender and descendant of Tui and La she didn't like or want to wake up in the mornings, if she was left alone she would only rise when the moon rose. Not having the power or energy of a fire bender in the morning Katara with a groan woke up and walked to her bathroom. The light that reflected from the sun was annoying, the bright light gleamed, and its golden light instantly reminded her of the strange golden-eyed male. She passed it and decided to brush and take a shower. Seeing how she had track in the morning at 8:30am she didn't have time to dawdle.

"Damn toothpaste" Katara hollered, obviously not being a morning person, screamed for not being able to find the toothpaste.

"Yes there you are" Katara said deeply over joyed with finding the minty gel packed in a tube in the shelf.

Katara brushed thoroughly making sure to clean her teeth so nobody can't comment on her breathe. Today was to perfect, Ty Lee had a melt down when her boy friend dumped her on the phone so today I Katara was going to be the star.

"The bitch deserved the heart break, she is prefect, always perfect, about time something happened to her"

Katara discarded her clothes and took off her undergarments and stepped in to the shower, turned on the water and…

* * *

ZUKO POV

The sun rose and along with it did one of the members of the royal family. The sun that was an assurance to fire bender all around the world that everything is not gone. The power pumped through the male's blood, coursing through his vein and only to me composite in the energy storehouse of the body. The sun made my Agni himself to give his descendants power and assurance that the world hasn't been destroyed. The golden sun gave a golden glimmer to shine to the golden-eyed male. The male pulled off the silk sheets and recapped the day prior to the time of current.

He knew that he had an obligation to Ty Lee to take her to track and Uncle's teashop. He had to conquer his new prey what was her name…Jade. Zuko open his little black book skimmed through the names under J. Jinni, Jessica, Jessie, Jena, Jodi, Jeri, Jenny, Jenni, Jade so many to choose from for this week. So much information in the book that had every girl that Zuko had ever want and accomplished. The information on each girl carefully written so anyone that wasn't Zuko would see who Zuko has conquered. Jade's description was: black hair, long. Innocent. Easy. Nobility. Petite. Flexible. Keep 3-5 weeks.

Every most persons that doesn't have the gift envied the energy that every fire-bred mortal possessed in the morning. The sun itself was magnificent wonder in it self, is power, its light, it story. Every morning Zuko woke up and gazed at the sun, taking in its power, and savoring the memories bestowed on him from the woman that passed to him the tradition. He always remembered his mother when he saw the sun. Remembered his mother's gold eyes, remembered her smile, remembered her light, remembered her. All the women in his life and all the women he ever met had never had the love, or fire, or sheer warmth that his mother had. For that he was never truly ever to love a woman, he tried, but could not. But not lady could every have a real place in his heart, he kept them for fun and to use his time on, but never truly love one.

The boy ripped his eyes from the sun, the man ripped his heart from the happy and sad memories, the person ripped his eyes from the life that he saw in the sun. He remembered something else that he did in the morning, his daily cup of tea, Uncle had told that drink tea would make him stronger, healthy, and increase his bender power. All that had been promised came true, his body and mind had increased in strength, flexibility, and versatility. His bending had become somewhat better, his fire turned from a bright and hot orange to a searing and blinding white. The fire itself had gotten hotter, but it had been harder to control, causing him to start the basic kata set to learn how to control fire all together. His Uncle told him to control the fire he had to control his mind and heal is heart, but that would take a time and time was something a wealthy businessman didn't have. Some he called a trainer and soon he got control back but he had not been able to change or master the fire the same degree or the same quality as he had with the red/orange flame. So he humbled his pride and started to train with Iroh.

The man got up to get ready for the day, Ty Lee would come to his apartment and because Zuko valued his door he made sure his would be ready. He would get up, cater to Ty Lee's commands, pick up a girl or two, and talk to Jet. Yes, the day would go by smoothly unless…

* * *

KATARA POV

Finally Katara was ready. She pressed the on button on the Sony TV. She changed the channel numerous times, and went to various shows. Even though Katara was about to be 17 she was still a kid at heart and turned the TV to an all time favorite PBS KIDS. Dragon Tales was on but it was it all most over so she waited about 1..2..3..4..5 seconds for the show to switch to Cyberchase.

"Isn't that cute, the baby is watching Cyberchase, so would Miss Katara like me to drive her" Sokka said trying to push her button, and make her mind by using a baby voice.

"Would the big bad bay like Mama to tuck him in or make shut up" Katara said getting the trouble maker vibe" At 20 Sokka still acted like a kid even though he was smart he acted so goofy no one could tell that he on the honor role.

Katara did not want stress after a nice night of slumber so she got up and did what any other almost 17-year-old girl would do. She got up, walked, out the door, and got ready to run and walk 3 mile to the track meeting place.

The question was did she know that the meet was being held at The Thunderbolt Dome.

Katara jogged straight forward to the Thunder Coko College to meet the group.

_I guess not._

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Zuko it is time to go, the Thunderbolt Dome is shiny and bright and I want to see it before all the kids and old people mess it up"

That was what would mess up my day. Ty Lee, the only reason I put up with it is because she like the sister I never had, I had a sister, I mean have a sister but she is too perfect and precise and make my accomplishments seem like nothing when it comes to bending. But you do need to treat family right, even when they don't treat you right, right.

"Zuko let me in, we need to go"

"Fine Tee, the door is open, but don't break **anything**"

"Yay" Ty Lee said in a happy voice so high that it was like her ability _unbelievable_.

"Tie, I am coming out now so choose a car or we will walk"

"Well the black one is nicer, but the blue one matches my outfit, but the red brings out my eyes, but the yellow one has a TV, and the royal purple one is so.."

"We are taking the Porsche so get inside now"

Zuko got out of his room, having finished his daily rituals and looked good enough to leave the house he went into the black Porsche with the platinum rims and butterfly doors.

"You in"

"Yep"

"Let's go"

Now just ease on by to the Thunderbolt Dome and it's come free. But just when I was about to get on the road, I saw this woman with these amazing blue eyes the same as the girl from the window and she is going to ruin my…

* * *

KATARA POV

"Oh my God, another guy driving in a fancy car, wait is that Ty Lee" Katara thought

"Ty Lee Ty Lee" Katara yelled to get the attention of the female of the passengers' seat of the Porsche.

"Hey Katara, Zuko slow down the car"

Wait a minute, isn't that the guy that I saw in the apartment with the gold eyes, and he is with Ty Lee, he must be a playboy. He must be a stocker or something, yesterday he was looking at me, and today he was driving in front of me, practically putting his wealth in my face.

"Hey girl this my friend Zuko, but he is like my brother 'cause his sister is evil but I love her and she is my friend and…"

"Slow down Tee or you might blow a fuse in that head of yours" Zuko said and before he could drive away and leave this girl with the eyes behind him he heard a muffled snicker.

Katara had heard him and knew that he at least was not dating Ty Lee.

"Must have standards," Katara thought

"Hey Katara since we are going to the same place you might as well get in the car, but sit on my side the cashmere is softer there, but that is just my favorite spot and…"

"Ty Lee save your breathe for running and please be quiet this car is expensive and I don't want a scratch."

* * *

ZUKO POV

Wow, I thought that today would run smoothly, now I have this stocker girl on my case and a ditsy acrobat, what a day this going to be.

_Now the people were driving through town, everyone staring, everyone knew that it was Zuko driving only he had common courtesy to let passenger pass and run them over, he had style, grace, money, and heart. Now they were two faces in this car, one familiar and one not familiar. The girl that people knew as Ty Lee was or what they thought was Jet's girlfriend so no one cared. __**BUT**__. The other face was a new girl, so they thought or assumed that she was the or a __**new girl. **__No one flexed for the windows were tinted but when they got out of the car, having pulled up in the parking lot, that was when mOtion and commOtion arise._

The car pulled up and I quickly got out, the confort was great but what did I expect this car cost more that everything, but that was probably pocket change to him. I was going to get away before anything happens or…

"Katara, Hi, how are YOU and who is THIS" Beverly one Katara track buddies on the team but outside and enemy or as I call friend-a-meses.

Zuko came down and Ty Lee was gathering her stuff so no one saw her, but suddenly she slipped out leaving me alone with the stocker or what did Ty Lee call him…Zulo, Zoku, Zuco, wait Zuko.

"Tee when do I pick you up"

"2:45" Ty Lee scream from the stands.

"Hey Beverly, this is Ty Lee's friend he dropped me off so I am leaving now and like bye"

"Stop miss"

"Why the hell did you call me" very violently Katara snapped.

"The name is Katara and could you buzz off"

"Could you be nicer I just wanted to give you your bag"

"Thanks"

Zuko walked to the stands and sat, he was going to sit and watch, for a few minutes and leave to see Jade.

"Hey Zuko could you stay a bit, I want you to help me"

Yes today would be smoothe, with a psychotic girl on my case and Ty Lee I am so if I could turn around she would be nicer. Infact maybe I can get her out of my mind if I just sate myself of her.

_Zuko gave a Katara on look to scan her body and face and came to the conclusion._

"Let the games begin." Zuko growled

_It was there and then, the game of love, and life started and now all we have to do now my reader is sit back, relax, and explorer The Mind, Soul and Diary._

* * *

__

Me on the POV

**FRENCH**

Cher lecteur, je voudrais vous faire savoir

J'ai donc 5 examen et 43 visiteurs. S'il vous plaît, si vous demandez à vos amis de lecture pour lire aussi, et s'il vous plaît d'examen parce que, quand vous n'avez pas, c'est comme vous n'aimez pas mon histoire et qui est une gifle au visage. J'aime écrire cette histoire pour que vous puissiez lire et si vous pouviez examiner ce que seraient, non seulement ma journée, mais il mske envie d'écrire et je mettrai à jour plus rapides et les plus susceptibles inprove de la qualité de mon écriture. J'aime la qualité readsand je pense que vous avez à faire, alors si vous passez en revue, vous obtenez une part de la récompense sous forme de. Vous recevez un autre chapitre, un cri pour vous et votre histoire, une meilleure qualité dans le chapitre que vous lire et de savoir que l'on m'a fait plaisir. Tout cela pour obtenir tout cela est 1,2,3 minutes de votre journée pour écrire quoi que ce soit agréable ou un commentaire, ou critizem qui peut aider mon écriture. ou même un mot d'examen (dont je suis célèbre pour sorta). Donc merci pour la lecture de ce mini tid bits et maintenant, pas des mots en anglais.

P.S. - Merci appa-appa-away et anthony médecin pour la lecture et l'examen et la Anonoymus Revewer.

_**ENGLISH**_

_Dear reader I would like you to know_

_So I have 5 review and 43 visitors. Please if you are reading ask your friends to read too, and please review because when you don't it is like you don't like my story and that is a slap in the face. I like writing this story so you can read and if you could review it that would not only make my day but it will mske want to write and I will update faster and most likely inprove in the quality of my writing. I like quality readsand I think you do to, so if you review, you get the a share in a reward form to. You get another chapter, a shout out for you and your story, a beter quality in the chapter you read and knowing that you made me happy. All it take to get all of that is 1,2,3 minutes out of your day to write anything nice or a comment, or critizem that can help my writing. or even a one word review (which I am sorta famous for). So thanks for reading this mini tid bit and now for _**Words not in English**_._

_P.S. - Thank you appa-appa-away and doctor anthony for reading and reviewing and the Anonoymus Revewer._

_WORDS NOT IN ENGLISH_

**English to French**

Hat - chapeau

Water - eau

Beautiful - magnifique

fou - crazy

money - argent

run - courir

dream - rever

Please Review and Keep reading - Gardez s'il vous plaît d'examen et de lecture

XoxO

_**Hugs and Kisses, I Love all Y'all, and Stay Fly**_

_**Chocolate Thunder**_


	3. Cabbage Connection

Cabbage Connection

By

This Girl

* * *

Public Announcements: I am so sorry for not updating. But I have excuses. For one I have been blessed with a new baby girl in my life, she is my sister, my cousin and Aunt came from Nigeria, I got a new Mercedes-Benz, Also I had a graduation, but the main reason was I was mourning Michael Jackson's death. May his soul rest in peace.

**_Now For The Story…_**

Zuko ran home the after taking Ty Lee and her friend to practice to take a nap before he went to Jade's. When he woke up abruptly with a...

"Ahhh"

"It is 7:15 I have to be at Jade's house in…."

Zuko checked his watch and figured out that he has 15 minutes.

"In 15 minutes"

Zuko zoomed his iPhone inserted it into his iHome and set his alarm for 7:30 p.m. Then he just ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his 'pearly whites'. When he came out he still had to find clothes, underwear, shoes, and socks. In other words get and wear the things he needs to wear for the day. I mean Zuko can't go out nude. Or can he? The time Zuko used was 11 minutes exactly and to some that time was quick and to Zuko normally it was too, But not in this circumstance. After think about what he should wear he glanced at his iHome.

**Big mistake**

He saw he only had 4 minutes to spare.

He brought out some jeans and a deep red short-sleeved shirt.

**Only 3 minutes to spare.**

Zuko 'tried' fixed his hair (as best as he could with what he had)

**Only 2 minutes to spare.**

Zuko brought a pair of white cotton socks with black lacing and the top.

**Only 1 minute to spare.**

Zuko put on some Gucci's dark blue lace up sneakers. That was made out of Guccissima leather with a signature web-and-rubber sole.

**Only 45 seconds.**

Then he ran to the mirror to inspect himself.

**Only 10 seconds left.**

Zuko grabbed his keys out of the socket.

**Only 5 seconds are remaining.**

Zuko made a silent prayer God for forgiveness of sins he was sure he would commit today.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex  
Birthday sex...Birthday sex_

His alarm went to 'Birthday Sex' by Jeremih

"Time to help Jade with her birthday party"

Zuko dashed to his 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago and drove off to Fa Family residents.

***

"Katara why are you so cranky"

"Sokka why are there no veggie or fruits"

"I live here"

"Then why didn't you replace them"?

"I thought you would Mom"

"Sokka stop playing around"

"How about this, this is a vegetable"

Sokka went into the fridge and pulled out a wilted cabbage.

"Just give me some money"

"But we can have cabbage soup"

"But you will cook it and eat it while I eat rice and chicken with my special stew"

"Fine"

Sokka pulled out 10 dollars out of his wallet and Katara snatched the rest of the wallet and before he could say anything she left.

"Bring back change," he yelled knowing his sister his attempts were futile.

Then he walked into the main kitchen, picked up the rotten cabbage and got a pot.

"How do you make cabbage soup"? Sokka thought aloud

***

"Hey Jade, I'm so sorry I'm late, I hope I am not the one to put that frown on your beautiful face"

Jade light green eyes gleamed with happiness. The fire Nation beauty had her great-grandmother eyes; her eyes were soft and made her emotion as clear as water through a glass.

"Oh Zuko you're here, I am so happy you made it"

"Is there anything else you need help with it seems that you are almost done" Zuko said sadly, teasing her in a way.

"Well you can do…"

She scanned the room quickly to give the young man something to do.

"… me, well you can help me untense, unwind, you know de-stress"

"How"

"Well you can massage me"

Jade sat down and guided Zuko's hands to where she wanted him to massage him. Zuko started moving his hands and lightly heating them at adding pressure to the desired place on the young petite woman's body.

"Oh, that feels so good, Zuko sweetie move your hands lower and apply more heat"

Zuko moved his hands to the woman's lower back near her hips.

"Yes, harder"

Zuko applied more pressure.

"Faster, please" she said breathlessly

Zuko massaged her faster.

"Right there perfect, yes"

The Ming Na, Jade's best friend, opened the door.

"Hey Jade you have to stop you are too young for this…" she started and then she looked at them and saw she was wrong and continued.

"…and you really should be helping this is your party" then she left with a blush on her face.

"Awkward, I think we should stop, we don't want anyone thing bad about us do we" Zuko said softly in her ear.

"Ya. Right, but maybe we can continue this at a later time, different place same thing." She said that then added a giggle

"That was fun"

"So is there anything else I can help you with"

"You can buy streamers and cabbages, buy the good ones at the supermarket, and not at the cabbage cart, the cabbage merchant is strange character" She scrunched up her nose and follow Zuko.

So Zuko kept walking until but the sound of Jade's voice made him stop.

"Don't you need money, Prince Zuko?" She asked

"Don't worry I have my own privet supply, Jade"

***

Zuko walked to the story and pulled open the door for some lady that seem in a hurry she ran to the produce section. She had long chocolate locks cascading down her back and she reminded him of someone he knew. He went his separate way to get streamers and she went to maybe get things for dinner, it is getting late.

Zuko then went to the produce section to get cabbage and the girl was still there he made his way to the cabbage, she did too, then he reached out for a cabbage and both of their hands reached the perfect head of cabbage. Their hands touched and both Zuko and the lady looked up to who was touching the cabbage each person wanted.

The lady was speechless but the male said something.

"What were the odds of seeing you again…?"

* * *

Words or phrases 

Look what the cat dragged in

Hey it's raining cat and dogs

Like Whoa

Yo, dude that was awesome

Has anyone ever use any of these phases, before

Follow the following

* * *

I leave you with this message

'Blame It on the Alcohol'

Follow the following Message please below

* * *

Press This Button

l

ll

lll

**V**


End file.
